Strategist Fan
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Sima Yi *'Advanced Skill:' Fortify - Grants hyper armor and Defense x2 to allied troops. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 shoots an ice orb forward. Charge 6 shoots a beam infront, diagonal right, diagonal left and infront. Jump Charge causes knockback instead of stagger. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Fan 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' JN--->Stagger--->C4 JC--->JC 'PvP/Confront' The term "support weapon" fits this weapon very well. That is not to say that an S.Fan user must rely on team in order to get a kill. The weapons attacks, mainly the ranged attacks and very, very wide attacks make this weapon wonderful at support. The wide attack radius, high defense and varied moveset make this weapon wonderful to either badger or attack an enemy with. Support: If you plan on taking a support role, or team up with somebody instead of actually fighting then this weapon should make use of its ranged elemental activation, wide attacks, and dash attack. If you learn to aim correctly then you can support a battle ally, and possibly allow them to take on one or two enemies, and having an element doubles that. Using attacks like Crescent would also help with getting more than one enemy off your friend, attacking a crowd of enemies, and using elemental activation. Once you learn how to support, and having a known party may make it easier to support as you can learn the best way to back up your comrade in arms, then it gets very simple. Combat: Here you will want to make use of the movement, sweeping motions, and unique attacks of this weapon. You may opt to do a Jump Charge instead of a C3 to stun your enemy, or you may use the C4 combo to push somebody into a corner. It all depends on you with what combos you want to use, and weather or not you are fighting alongside instead of behind somebody. Ice: By using the beams, or other activation attacks, you may freeze the enemy solid. This is helpful in support because you may just set up a killer combo, with double the attack power as the enemy remains on the ground, for a buddy. Alone you should just take the frozen enemy for what it is. Lightning: Harder to use as the S.Fan isn't an awesome juggling, and most of its ranged attacks stun anyway. This would be more to bypass armor level than stun an enemy. Wind: The most useful support on the weapon, and solo you don't have too heavy a ground to cover. As the enemy is slowed after use, you may prevent runners from escaping your stronger ally. The knockback isn't to terrible on this weapon, but it is still knockback, but it's very controlled if used right. Vorpal: Drain enemy musou using whatever attacks you want, and have a chance at killing peons instantly. The bonus, while nice, it's too powerful to tip the attacking scales. Fire: Try to hit an enemy that is in musou, or with your C5. This weapon is not an expert at juggling so fire still provides bonus damage, but it's not as powerful on this weapon and it's harder to work into others combo. Category:Weapon